


【VD】只是一颗脐橙

by Yomiria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiria/pseuds/Yomiria
Summary: 口嗨产物，没头没脑没重点。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	【VD】只是一颗脐橙

“你长胖了。”

Vergil掐着弟弟的胯骨，结实流畅的腰线完美地贴合着他的虎口，拇指用力滑进人鱼线里。Dante居高临下地眺望着他的兄长，笑得一脸没心没肺。

“这是污蔑，Vergil。”

“你一坐上来我就知道，因为更深了。”

“噢天啊老哥，我希望你能称它为我技术变好了。”

“胡扯。”

他用力撞得更深，昂起头寻找Dante的唇。

他不是很喜欢这种体位，或者说不喜欢被俯视的感觉。但是他幼稚的孪生弟弟却对此十分热衷，所以当Dante骑上来的时候他还是会从善如流地配合一下。

并且他其实还算喜欢此时在他的视野里十分碍眼一些东西。

比如轮廓分明的锁骨、丰满又韧性十足的胸脯，和熟透了的、高昂饱满的乳头。

用嘴唇包覆住那一点凸起，舌尖绕着边缘打转，再掰开中央的裂口滑进去。他能透过骨传导听见Dante胸腔里沉闷的轻哼，和上半身短促的颤栗。但这只是开始。指腹的厚茧碾平另一边乳周的颗粒，再用牙啃噬，咬紧后用力一扯，那颗充血到饱胀的乳头就会弹出迷人的舞步。

“嘿！”

从上方传来Dante的抱怨声，他鼻腔里喷出愉快的笑意，继续吮吸覆盖在胸肌上弹性十足的皮肤。

“我以为你喜欢。”

“你以为……”Dante轻轻地笑，“那我要是说不喜欢呢。”

“抱歉我撒谎了。是我喜欢。”

“我就知道，你这个混账。”

他泄愤似的揉乱兄长服帖的银发，双腿勾住他的腰以便能顶得更深。Vergi调整角度加快了撞击的速度，把禁锢在怀里的弟弟顶得浑身直颤。

“腰发软了哼？poor my little brother。”他从牙缝里挤出低沉的笑声，附身推倒骑在自己大腿上的弟弟，扣着他的手腕禁锢在头顶。

“oh brother，你不妨试着更快些。”

Dante毫不抵抗地顺势躺在凌乱的床单上，艳红的舌滑过水润的上唇，然后仰起下巴管他的兄长索吻。Vergil顺着弟弟的唇角埋进他的颈窝里，喉结蹭到过速搏动的颈动脉。Dante新长的胡茬还不太长，扎着还有些发痒。他侧着脑袋用力撕扯肉甸甸的耳垂，温热的吐息全喷在弟弟的耳廓里。

“事实上，我更喜欢你现在这样。”他肆无忌惮地把舌尖探进Dante的耳道里，“Dante。”

他低低地唤着弟弟的名字，龟头碾过直肠拐角的硬块撞进深处。Dante勾在他腰上的双腿用力地痉挛了一下，浑浊的液体喷出涂满沟壑分明的腹肌，还有一些甚至溅在胸口浅浅的银白体毛上，折射出房间顶灯的光。  
他低头把破碎不全的自己的名字吞进嘴里，充满魔力的体液一滴不剩地全部留在了孪生弟弟的腹腔中。


End file.
